


Superhero Stress Relief

by DarkSpider07



Series: Marvel Smut Stories [2]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Buttplugs, Cocaine, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Group Sex, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, a lot of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSpider07/pseuds/DarkSpider07
Summary: Peter, Tony, Mary Jane and Pepper relieve some stress by engaging in a hardcore foursome and snorting some cocaine together.
Relationships: Mary Jane Watson/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Mary Jane Watson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts
Series: Marvel Smut Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Superhero Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a story I read a while ago where Mary Jane cheats on Peter with Tony for money and drugs. I thought what could have happened if Peter and Pepper were in on it and joined the fun.
> 
> This is what I imagined MJ and Pepper looked like. You can obviously imagine whatever you want when reading
> 
> Mary Jane Watson-  
> https://www.deviantart.com/dandonfuga/art/Beachqueen-Mary-Jane-Watson-761390028
> 
> Pepper Potts-  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/f/f0/Virginia_Potts_%28Earth-616%29_from_Superior_Iron_Man_Vol_1_6_001.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150311161817

Peter Parker had idolized Tony Stark for years, wanting to be exactly like him. When Peter became Spider-Man he got his wish, he was now a superhero genius using his skills to save people, just like Tony Stark. 

Peter and Tony had grown very close over the last 5 years of knowing one another. Peter had become an Avenger and also has a well paying job at Stark Industries where he works with Tony closely. Peter also grew close with Tony’s girlfriend Pepper Potts just as they have grown close with Peter’s girlfriend Mary Jane Watson.

Over the last few years Peter had picked up a lot of Tony’s habits and mannerisms such as his bad sleeping habits, having the weight of the world on his shoulders and Tony’s drug heavy and sexual lifestyle.

*Snort* Peter threw his head back as the cocaine entered his body. “Oh fuck yeah!” Peter said

He put down the metal tube and sat back beside Mary Jane who was equally high after ripping her own line only moments prior. They were both naked with Peter’s 13 inch monster cock, which was as thick as a soda can, was rock hard and sticking straight up. As soon as he was sitting back again, Mary Jane went back to sucking his massive cock. While he grabbed her massive DD tits and started to squeeze them and tease the nipples.

Tony was sitting back on another couch with Pepper riding his massive 10 inch cock which was also as thick as a soda can in a reverse cowgirl style. She was watching the young couple fully embrace their way of life. Tony reached around and started to squeeze Peppers erect nipples, her tits weren’t as big as MJ’s, being a small but supple B cup. Pepper was tall and slender with smaller hips and a perky bubble butt. MJ was slightly shorter with a rounder fatter ass that was equally as perky and firm. 

The two couples were having one of their frequent get togethers which included lots of drug use and obscene amounts of dirty sex. Tony and Pepper introduced them to their stress relief secret last year when they caught Peter pounding Mary Jane’s asshole over the desk in his office. Peters eagerness to please Tony combined with MJ’s party girl personality made them a perfect couple to join them. 

Pepper leaned forward so that her ass stuck out towards Tony as she got closer to the table, Tony stopped his thrusting for a moment but kept his cock buried in her pussy as she snorted a line of coke. After she finished her line, Tony stuck a finger up her asshole to throw her over the edge, she came hard.

“Fuck yeah! Make me cum! Finger my slutty asshole!” Pepper wailed.

Tony grinned, “As you wish.” He said maniacally.

He pushed Peppers pussy off his cock and had her stand in front of him. Her legs were straight with her bent down and her head was low as she grabbed her own legs. She was folded over as Tony attacked her pussy with his mouth while he stuck his fingers further up her asshole. Then he moved his tongue up, licking her taint and started to probe her ass with his tongue like an expert.

“Holy Shit, Tony! Fuck yeah! Eat my ass you fucker!” She screamed

Mary Jane had moved so that she was on her hands and knees on the couch, Peter was kneeling in front of her while he forced his fat, massive cock down her throat. He had his hands buried in her fiery red hair as he worked his cock in. He was now 8 inches deep when she starts to gag, he knew how to get around that though. He bent over and slapped her large swaying ass a few times, her yelping around his cock opened her throat more as he pushed further in. Peter now had over 10 inches buried which he knew was her limit so he didn’t push much further. Peter started to pull his cock out and thrust it back in as he face fucked his girlfriend. MJ had one hand on his balls fondling them and the other on her pussy, shoving her fingers up her dripping twat. 

“You doing alright over there, kid?!” Tony asked as he pulled his mouth from Pepper’s asshole.

“Just fine, Tony! I think MJ might need a breather though!” Peter called back, as his savage throat fucking was turning MJ into a mess as she orgasmed from the cock down her throat and her own skilled fingers.

“Come over here! Pepper is primed for some hard fucking!” Tony exclaimed.

Peter pushed Mary Jane off his cock and she fell on to the couch trying to catch her breath. Both Peter and Pepper stood up with Peter making his way over to her. He stopped at the table in the middle and got a decent amount of coke over his fingers and shoved them into Peppers mouth and then kissed her hard. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as she moaned and sucked on his tongue. Peter then pulled her over and bent her over the armrest of the couch Tony was on, Tony was slowly jacking his cock watching his protege dominate his girlfriend. With Pepper over the armrest Peter stuck his cock into her waiting pussy and did not hold back, pushing in and shoving more of his cock into her cunt with every thrust. Tony kneeled in front of her and fed her his cock, working his way deep into her throat. The 2 geniuses spit roasted the feared CEO of Stark Industries like a common whore.

If someone saw what was going on in this room they would not believe it. Pepper Potts, one of the most influential women on earth was getting spit roasted and Mary Jane Watson, famous model and actress was snorting another line of coke as she rubbed her dripping pussy waiting for the two geniuses of Stark Industries to have their way with her. All 4 of them were high off of the best cocaine money could buy. None of them were at risk of overdosing though due to Tony making a special substance to prevent any dangers of heavy drug use, it was something he came up with years ago during his playboy days. Now he just fucked Pepper and Mary Jane with Peter to fulfil his desires.

Mary Jane made her way over to the threesome and pushed her tits up against Tony’s side. He turned his head to her and they attacked each other’s mouths as they swapped spit and battled tongues. When they broke apart a string of spit still connecting their mouths,

“Are you going to fuck me next mister Stark? Are you going to shove that massive cock in my pussy and fuck my brains out?” Mary Jane asked slowly in her sultry voice nearly whispering.

“You want my cock? Tell me how much you want it” he replied, still fucking Pepper’s throat.

“I want your cock Tony, I want you to stick it in my cunt and fuck me hard!” She said smiling with a determined look.

Tony pulled his cock from Pepper’s oesophagus as she pulled in a large breath. Tony grabbed MJ and pushed her to sit on the couch right in front of Pepper, he pulled her ass to the edge and lifted her legs so her knees were near her head. She was completely exposed for him, when he looked down he noticed that she had a buttplug in her asshole. He crouched down to inspect it and saw that it had the Spidey logo on the cap,

“I had that custom made.” She grinned, “don’t worry, I got an Iron Man one too.”

Tony stood back up and lifted one leg onto the couch beside her and pushed his cock into her pussy in a plow pose. He shoved 7 inches in on his first thrust and buried more with every thrust down. After about 20 seconds he was buried to the hilt and hammering her pussy furiously. Tony began to spank her big ass cheeks as he plowed the gorgeous model, turning her cheeks as red as her hair.

Pepper’s face was buried in the couch right beside Mary Jane now, she was pinching her nipples as Peter continued to rail her pussy. Peter started to spank her bubbly butt cheeks, adding a little bit of spider strength to the assault and that sent Pepper over the edge, she came hard on his cock. Her eyes crossed and she screamed out as her orgasm overtook her. This proved to much for Peter and he blew his massive load right into the CEO’s womb. Peter shot out 15 huge ropes of cum into her pussy then pulled his cock out. Pepper slipped off the armrest and onto her knees, she cupped her hand beneath her dripping pussy and brought Peter’s cum to her mouth and cleaned her messy fingers. While Pepper lazily cleaned her flooded cunt, Peter slowly stroked his thick 13 inches, he was still rock hard. It was going to take many more orgasms to drain him.

Tony was still hammering MJ’s pussy, she had came twice from his cock busting through cervix and entering her womb. Tony was on the edge, his next thrust sent him over. He buried his shaft balls deep in her cunt and his head entered her womb, he released his own 13 massive ropes of cum into her pussy. Mary Jane wailed as another orgasm took her. Tony pulled his cock out and like Pepper, MJ got to work cleaning her pussy and eating Tony’s cum. 

Tony was rock hard still, decades of experience allowed him to last for a long time, that combined with his personal scientific enhancement drugs allowed him to last and perform as well as Spider-Man. Though Peter had a couple of inches on him they were both about the same soda can thickness. Tony theorized that because the spider bit Peter before he finished puberty, it allowed his cock to grow to such an impressive size. 

Mary Jane had recovered faster than Pepper and reached out to stroke both men’s cocks. 

“Come on boys! Fuck me! Fuck me together and fuck my holes!” MJ almost screamed out.

Peter grabbed his gorgeous girlfriend and pulled her on top of him as he sat on the couch. She mounted him and easily slipped his cock into her pussy as she slowly slipped down. Peter could feel Tony’s cum from before adding extra lube to her entrance. Tony kneeled behind Mary Jane and started to pull the buttplug from her anus, she moaned as it was removed. Tony grabbed a bottle of lube off the table and lubed up her asshole sticking his fingers in. Tony then covered his cock in lube, mixing it was his and MJ’s cum which already coated it. Tony inserted his cock into her asshole and started to thrust, alternating with Peter as they double penetrated the super model vixen. 

Mary Jane screamed as both men started to hammer her pussy and asshole. She pushed on Peter’s chest and threw her head back in pleasure. Pepper took this as her queue, with her regained strength. She stepped on the couch and swung her leg over Peter’s head facing Mary Jane and Tony. Both Peter and Mary Jane started to lick her, MJ licked and probed her cum filled pussy, tasting Peter’s cum. Peter went for her asshole, he stuck his tongue deep and started to rim Pepper while also teasing her taint. 

The four of them were connected by cocks, pussies, assholes and mouths as the fucked the day away. Both MJ and Pepper came again from the duel assault they were both receiving. 

“How do you feel MJ?! How do you feel getting fucked by Ironman and Spider-Man?! Their monster cocks are pumping in and out of your tight pussy and asshole aren’t they?! You fucking love it you dirty slut! Say it! Tell us how much you love to get used!” Pepper commanded MJ in her CEO voice.

Mary Jane’s eyes rolled back as she came again, “I fucking love it! Fuck me! Use my pussy and asshole! Stretch them out!” She screamed. 

They went on like this for a while, both women came a couple of times before the men lost it. They both grabbed MJ’s waist and started to hammer her hard, in perfect synchronization. Pepper quickly swung her long leg over Peter’s head and got down on her knees beside Tony, looking at where the 2 cocks were ravishing MJ. Both men buried their cocks as deep as they could go and released 12 massive ropes of cum each into her pussy and asshole, causing Mary Jane to cum hard herself.

Tony pulled his cock free and Peter lifted Mary Jane so his hard cock could flop out. As their cum started to flood out of MJ, Pepper dove in and started to lick and suck both her holes swallowing what ever came out. She swallowed several mouthfuls of the men’s mixed cum, she saved the final full mouthful and stood up. She roughly pulled MJ’s hair and tilted her head up and dropped the load into her waiting mouth. Once she transferred the cum, they kissed with lots of tongue. Both men watched in arousal as the two redhead sluts exchanged their cum.

Peter extracted himself from below MJ as the women contributed their heated make out session. Both Peter and Tony snorted another line of cocaine and stroked there cocks watching their girlfriends embrace each other in such a slutty act.

As Pepper and MJ broke apart, Pepper simply said “My turn” in a soft satisfied voice.

She got off the couch as MJ laid down needing a couple of minutes. Pepper kneeled in front of the men and took over stroking their cocks as she sucked and licked them clean of MJ’s pussy and asshole. Pepper hummed in contentment as she worshipped the massive pieces of meat in front of her. When they were sufficiently clean she stood up and Tony wrapped his arms under her knees while gabbing her ass cheeks. He picked her up and placed her on his cock, thrusting up. Peter lubed up his cock and lathered Pepper’s asshole with lube as well. He stepped up and thrust his cock into her asshole as she shut her eyes and moaned. Pepper dropped her head on Peter’s shoulder as the two men ravished her just how she liked it. She turned her head and kissed Peter sucking his tongue into her mouth, then she turned to do the same to Tony switching between the men at will. 

They hammered her holes hard as they timed their thrusts with Tony dropping and lifting Peppers whole body. Mary Jane made her way over and crawled under the trio and started to lick their connecting genitals. MJ licked Pepper’s taint as the men slammed their heavy balls onto either side of the face while they fucked Pepper into oblivion. 

Mary Jane got up from the floor and went to the table where she snorted another large line of coke. She used to have to limit herself back in high school and university, not wanting to OD. But with Stark’s safety drugs in her system, she could get as fucked up as she wanted and she was taking advantage. As the ultra fine powder made its way through her system she got a burst of energy. She got a small coke spoon and filled it and brought it to the trio. Peppers head was on Tony’s shoulder as she had lost coherence from the powerful thrusting of the 2 large cocks. MJ grabbed her hair and brought her head up and Pepper snorted the coke that was offered to her. 

Pepper threw her head back with energy and started to thrust herself up and down using Tony’s shoulders for leverage. 

“Fuck me boys! Fuck my holes with those monster cocks! Fuck my slutty fuck holes!” She wailed, “Cum in my please! Fill me up with all your cum!” She screamed.

Peter and Tony stepped it up a notch and drilled her as their cock and balls moved with a blur. Pepper was coming non stop as one orgasm hit her after another. This caused both men to cum, Tony came first and filled Peppers cunt with 11 huge ropes of cum, Peter followed soon after and fired 12 enormous ropes of cum up her asshole.

Peter took Peppers legs and held her up against his chest as Tony stepped away. Mary Jane was quick to return the favour to Pepper and she slurped her cum filled cunt. Peter lifted Pepper off his cock while still holding her back against his chest with her legs up near her shoulders, folding her in half. MJ moved down and cleaned out her asshole as Peter’s hard cock poked her neck and tits while she serviced Pepper. Like Pepper did before, she swallowed multiple mouthfuls of cum and brought the last mouthful up to swap with Pepper in a lustful cumkiss. 

Mary Jane and Pepper loved swapping cum, it was one of their many fetishes. They especially loved when they they had a mix of both men’s cum in their mouths like they had right now. It was their ultimate sense of unity in a group such as theirs. 

Peter placed Pepper on the ground in front of MJ, both women were on their knees in a lazy embrace. They were exhausted after more than 15 orgasms each. While Tony and Peter were still hard, they needed a moment to catch their breaths. 

Pepper and MJ both got up and sauntered over to their boyfriends, draping themselves over the men and started to lightly stroke their cocks. Peter and Tony grabbed the women’s ass while they made out with their girlfriends. 

“What do you say boys?! You got a few more rounds left in ya?” MJ said against Peter’s lips.

Peter responded by squeezing her ass hard and MJ squealed. Peter dropped to the floor on his side and brought MJ with him, she had her back against his chest. Peter grabbed MJ’s leg and hooked his arm under her knee and pulled her leg to the side, fully exposing her gaping pussy. He pushed his cock in and started to hammer MJ with his hips slamming into her ass at a rapid pace. 

Tony was kissing Pepper’s neck while pulling her hair down behind her to make her look up. He then led her to an ottoman and laid her back while he got between hers legs. He brought her legs over his shoulders and grabbed hold of her slender long legs. Tony pushed his cock in all the way and started to fuck her hard, driving his cock in long fast strokes.

“Fuck yes, Tiger! Fuck me! Just like that! Fucking use me! I’m your fucking cock slut! FUCK! FUCK!” MJ wailed out as Peter drive into her with inhuman speeds.

Peter decided he was going to use MJ, anyway he wanted. He slowed down and pushed his 13 inch cock into her asshole, causing MJ to lose it all over again as she screamed obscenities to the room. Peter loved when MJ lost control, she turned into a complete cock slut. Peter switched between her pussy and ass over the next couple of minutes as MJ writhed in front of him. 

Tony was hammering down into Pepper, he was now leaning over her so that she was bent in half once again. The men loved taking advantage of her slender and flexible body. Tony was on top driving down and punishing her pussy. He pulled his fill 10 inches out till only the tip of his cock was in her then drive down with brutal force, invading her womb. 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUCK!” Pepper was screaming at the top of her lungs as she was brought to orgasm after orgasm. 

Tony decided she was being a bit too loud for his taste and clamped a hand around her neck and started to lightly choke her. He was dominating her with everything he had at that point. 

While both women came uncontrollably around the boyfriends cocks, the men were getting close too. 

“Tony?! You almost ready?!” Peter called out between grunts.

“Yeah, kid! Few more minutes!” He replied 

When they were ready both men pulled their monster cocks out of the women’s wombs and pulled them to kneel side by side. They pressed their cheeks together and stared up at Peter and Tony, holding their tits out providing a target alongside their faces. Peter and Tony were jacking their cocks furiously, then they both broke.

They unleashed over 10 colossal ropes of cum each and covered the ladies faces and tits in a thick layer of cum. Both Tony and Peter switched their targets through so they each got their cum on both women’s faces and tits.

Both women smiled when they were done and turned to one another and once again started to clean each other. They each had cum in their hair, eyes, mouths, covering every part of their faces, necks and tits. It looked as if a group of guys had done this. However, they were not deterred and licked up and swapped everything they could, moaning as they did so from the delicious taste. Once they were done they lowered themselves onto the floor in a loving embrace, done for the foreseeable future.

Tony and Peter were both finally done as well, their cocks were semi flaccid now. Peter’s had shrank to about 9 inches as it swayed between his legs and Tony’s had shrank to 7 inches. Both men sat on the couch at opposite ends exhausted, soon after the girls joined them as well and draped themselves over their boyfriends as they all fell asleep.

They would continue another time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story leave some kudos and comments. I have a few more depraved stories lined up and it would help to know if people actually want to read what my messed up brain writes.


End file.
